The Ball
by froggygal81
Summary: This is a new one I have been working on, the pairings are LR and DS


The Ball.

It was two days before the annual Metropolitan Police Charity Ball. PC Des Taviner hadn't gotten around to asking anyone yet and either had PC Roger Valentine. Both men knew who they wanted to ask but were afraid of been rejected and what the other would think.

D: So come on then Roger, who do you want to ask?

R: You'll laugh at me.

D: Promise I won't.

R: I know she's not a PC, but I want to ask Laura Bryant.

D: Go for it, she's really nice and she's funny. You got feelings for her aye?

R: Yeah.

D: I want to ask Sgt Murphy.

R: Why haven't you then? You're very close.

D: Like she would ever go for me Roger.

R: I think she would. I'll make you a deal, you ask Sheelagh and I'll ask Laura.

L: Ask me what Roger?

R: Ahh, nothing Laura.

He walked off.

L: What's going on?

D: I'll talk to him yeah?

L: Ok, C'ya later Des. By the way, Sheelagh likes you to.

D: Thanks Laura.

L: What for? I didn't tell you anything.

Laura walked off while Des went after Roger.

D: Slow down mate. What was that about?

R: I get nervous around her Des.

D: You shouldn't.

R: We'll why would she ever like me?

D: Why wouldn't she?

R: I don't know.

D: Roger, ask her.

R: Fine Des.

The boys walked off to find the girls, they both found them in the sergeants office.

D: Hey girls.

S: Laura's got some great news boys.

D: Oh yeah what?

L: I got accepted into Hendon.

D: Good on ya.

R: Yeah well done.

Roger left the room.

D: Not again.

L: What's going on Des?

D: He's trying to ask you to the dance.

L: Right.

She went after him.

D: So Sarge? Wana go to the dance together?

S: Sure, why not Des.

D: Great.

Meanwhile

Laura had caught up to Roger.

L: Just ask me Roger?

R: Fine, want to go to the dance?

L: Sure Roger.

R: Great.

L: Sorry Roger but I gotta go clean my locker talk later yeah?

R: Sure, C'ya.

She walked off just as Des left.

R: Thanks mate.

D: No Problem.

The Night of the Ball

The boys had arranged to pick the girls up from Sheelagh's and walk to the dance together. Des knocked on the door and they were greeted by Sheelagh's son Conor.

D: Hey Conor, this is Roger, are the girls ready yet?

C: Almost Des, come in.

The boys walked into the lounge.

D: How long have they been getting ready for?  
C: An hour, before that they drank 3 bottles of champagne.

Roger shuddered and his thoughts settled on something he didn't want to think about.

D: Great.

C: Their not too bad.

D: Lets hope not Conor.

He and Des laughed, something suddenly caught Roger's eye. He saw Laura coming down the stairs wearing a soft green halter dress. His mouth practically dropped open.

R: Wow!

L: Hey boys.

R: Hi.

D: Hey. Where's Sheelagh?

L: She's coming.

D: Not too drunk are ya?

L: Course not.

Des laughed at her. Roger wasn't feeling very commutable at all.

Laura wanders over to Roger.

L: Hey Rogie,

R: It's Roger.

L: Was close.

R: Go sober up a bit will you.

L: Don't you like me drunk.

R: No

L: Spoil sport.

R: Laura, shut up.

D: Easy mate.

Roger just sat there saying nothing. Sheelagh suddenly emerged wearing a light pink dress with thin straps.

D: Hey, you look gorgeous.

S: Thanxs, you look quite cute.

R: Des and cute should never be used in the same sentence Sarge.

S: Sorry Roger.

D: Come on guys lets go. C'ya later Conor.

C: Bye, look after her yeah?

D: Course.

They all left the house. They began to walk to the hall, Roger was unusually quiet which Sheelagh picked up on, she walked over to him.

S: Everything alright?

R: I just don't like seeing people drunk.

S: Why?

R: Because my parents were killed by a drink driver when I was 10.

S: Oh, I'm so sorry Roger; I'll get her sobered up when we get there yeah?

R: Ok.

They arrived at the hall and Sheelagh went and got Laura sobered up while the boys found their table and got some drinks. The girls came over 5 minutes later.

L: Hey guys.

R: Hi Laura.

They sat down for awhile before getting up and dancing.

D: I'm glad you said yes Shee; it's been a great evening.

S: Me too Des.

End of the night

Roger still hadn't managed to tell Laura how he really felt.

L: Well, I guess I'll see you guys soon then.

D: Yep, good luck Lau.

They all said good bye to her and made their way home.

Next Day

D: Morning Roger.

R: Hey Des.

D: Good night?

R: Yeah, you?

D: Brilliant night, did you happen to tell Laura how you felt?

R: No. What about you?

D: Yeah.

R: And?

D: She feels the same mate.

Sheelagh walked over to the boys.

S: Hey boys, how are we today?

R: Ok, I guess.

S: Last night didn't go quite to plan last night then?

R: You could say that.

S: She does like you Roger, she told me so.

R: Well I guess when she gets back I'll just have to tell her then.

S: It's only a couple of months at least.

R: Yeah. Look I'll see you guys later ok?

He walked off leaving them by themselves.

D: He's really beating himself up inside isn't he?

S: Des? Did you know a drink- driver killed his parents when he was 10?

D: Yeah, course.

S: Oh right.

D: Where did you disappear to this morning?

S: Didn't you get my note?

D: No.

S: I left one saying I had gone home to change and would see you at work.

D: Oh right, thought you must have had second thoughts.

S: Of course not Des.

D: Good.

She hugged him and they went off to the briefing.

Des went and sat down the back next to Roger.

R: You look really happy mate.

D: Things are great.

R: Yeah, I bet they are. Sheelagh's soon seemed really nice.

D: Yeah he is, he had a tough time a few months back with his sexuality but he's getting there now.

R: Good.

The next few months passed quite quickly without much happening. Des, Roger and Sheelagh were all standing outside one day when a car pulled up out the front. Laura Bryant got out and kissed the driver and walked towards them.

S: Hey Laura, who's the guy?

L: Umm, he's my fiancé Rob.

S: What! You're engaged and you didn't tell me?

No one noticed Roger walk inside. They all kept talking until Des finally noticed.

D: Where's Roger gone?

S: Des, go make sure he's ok.

D: Bye Shee.

Des glared at Laura as he walked inside.

L: What's going on Sheelagh?

S: I thought you liked Roger?

L: I wasn't going to wait around for him to make a move.

Sheelagh just shook her head and walked off.

Briefing

Laura walked over to Roger.

L: Hi Roger.

Roger didn't respond he just started talking to Des. Laura Sighed.

Gina: All right Roger you're with Laura today.

Roger just grunted and stood up and walked out to get on with his shift.

Laura followed him.

L: Will you slow down?

R: You've gotta be fast to make it as a PC.

L: You're usually slow due to checking out my ass.

R: I am not.

L: I've seen you.

Roger glared at her.

L: Are you going to glare at me all day?

R: I don't know.

Laura got in the area car without a word.

Roger gently smiled; he had picked up on her casual flirting.

He got into the car, and began to drive.

L: So, how have you been?

R: How do you think I've been Laura?

L: I don't know, you tell me.

R: Well I don't know I've been thinking about you non-stop only for you to come back engaged.

L: Roger…

R: Don't bother Laura.

L: I spent the whole time hoping you'd ring and you never did.

R: But I did. I left a message with whoever answered.

L: I wanted you while I was away and when I thought you didn't want me I gave up.

R: You have to make a decision Laura, who do you want? Me or Rob?

L: Let me think about it yeah?

R: Sure.

The rest of the shift went by silently. It was now the end of the shift and the girls were taking Laura out to celebrate.

S: So excited?

L: Yeah.

Sheelagh could see she was lying but didn't want to destroy their friendship by saying anything. It was a few hours into their party at the pub.

L: I can't do this Shee…

S: Do what?

L: Marry Rob. Not when I'm in love with Roger.

S: Laura, get off your seat now and go see him.

L: Thanks Shee.

Laura stood up and went around to his place, she knocked on the door.

R: Laura!

L: Hi.

R: Do you want to come in?

L: Yes please.

Laura pushed him inside and kissed him shutting the door.

Next Morning

Laura woke up to see Roger still asleep. She quietly got up putting on one of his shirts and went downstairs. She was drinking coffee when he came down an hour later.

R: Morning.

L: Hi, sleepy head.

R: Could have waked me up.

L: I had to make a call.

R: You ok? You're very quiet.

L: Rob made a few threats that's all, nothing important.

R: Ok.

L: There's some coffee there if you want it.

R: Ok, thanks Darlin.

Roger poured his coffee.

L: Meant to tell ya, there's no milk.

R: You're horrible PC Bryant.

Laura winked at him and grinned.

L: You love me but don't ya?

R: Of course I do.

L: I'm going to head off Roger, got to see if the kids are ok.

R: Im coming with you, especially if this guy has made threats.

L: Well you're not going like that; go put some proper clothes on first.

R: Walking up the stairs They've created a monster.

L: I heard that!

R: You were meant too.

Laura waited downstairs for him. Roger came down smiling.

L: What?

R: Has anyone ever told you your gorgeous?

L: No.

R: Well you are.

Laura just raised her eyebrows and walked out the door.

L: Come on Roger, hurry up.

He skipped out of the house, she laughed at him.

Roger put his arm around her as they walked to her place.

R: I was thinking I had lost you all together last night.

L: I came to my senses finally.

R: Well it's about time, aye?

L: Yes Mummy.

They arrived at her place and walked in.

L: Hey Shee.

S: Morning, ya just missed the boys.

L: It was Rogers fault; he takes too long to get dressed.

R: I had to have a shave.

L: Didn't do a very good job then.

R: Oh shut up you.

Laura made a face at him and went upstairs to change.

S: Good night then?

R: Yeah, she's great.

S: I'll pass on the details thanks.

Roger grinned as Laura came back down.

R: That was quick.

L: I don't need a hundred years you know, I'll get dressed properly at work.

They all left for the station.

R: Where's Des?

S: He went out last night with the boys.

L: Why didn't you go with them?

R: Didn't feel like it.

Laura just looked at him strangely.

R: What? Not everybody gets off on drinking like you.

L: Excuse me?

R: Nothing.

L: That is the second time you have made a comment like that, what is going on Roger?

R: I don't drink alcohol; a drunk killed my parents when I was 10.

L: Oh I'm sorry Roger.

They walked in the door and Des walked over.

R: Morning mate.

D: Morning Roger, your razor break?

R: No why?

D: Maybe you should go check your face in the mirror.

Roger walked upstairs and Laura followed him, he walked into the men's followed by Laura. All the boys gasped.

L: Calm down, it's nothing I haven't seen before.

She walked over to wear Roger was standing and helped him shave the rest of his face. When Laura wasn't looking Roger put shaving cream in her hair.

L: Well, I'm going to the briefing.

She walked out and the boys started laughing.

Lance: I have never seen a female just walk on in here.

R: She's not shy guys.

La: Obviously.

Tony: Not bad looking.

R: Hands off, she's mine.

T: Yes, we all know.

Roger rolled his eyes and they all left.

They were standing in the briefing.

T: Nice hair Laura.

L: Excuse me?

She felt the back of her hair and out came a bunch of shaving cream. She stood up walked towards Roger and put it in his face.

R: You…

Laura smirked at him and went and sat back down. All the boys began to laugh.

T: Your joke back fired Roger.

R: Don't worry, I'll get her back.

L: Bring it on babe.

The whole relief burst out laughing.

Laura walked out with Sheelagh.

S: You two are made for each other Laura.

L: Yeah, but Roger gets a bit too jealous.

S: He does?

L: Tony made a comment about me and Roger made some comment back about me been his. I don't want to be known as Roger's girlfriend.

S: You won't be.

L: Yeah, at least I know I can tell him if it gets to out of hand.

S: He's a great guy Laura and he seems to really care for you.

L: How were my boys this morning?

S: Glad you had left Rob.

L: I bet, they hated him. I've been thinking. Hey Tony comes here a minute mate.

Tony walked over and Laura whispered in his ear.

T: No problem.

S: What was that about?

L: You'll see.

They got on with their shift.

Refs

Laura was sitting talking to Sheelagh when Roger walked in with the boys.

L: Hey boys.

R: Hi.

L: Everything alright?

R: Fine.

Laura went back to talking to Sheelagh. Tony walked in with a bunch of flowers.

T: These came for you Laura.

R: Who are they from?

L: You mean their not from you?

R: No.

Laura looked at the card.

L: There from no-one.

Roger took the card.

R: Your mystery admire hey?

L: It's nothing Roger.

R: Looks straight at Tony your big idea?

T: No.

R: You were saying earlier you fancied my girlfriend.

L: Last time I looked my name was Laura.

R: You know what I mean.

L: I set it up to tell you my name is Laura, I am my own person not part of your belongings.

R: I'm sorry.

L: Me too, I actually thought we had something good here.

R: We do.

Laura left the canteen with Sheelagh.

D: Mate, you've wanted her for so long now, so go after her.

Roger went after her.

R: Laura! Wait!

L: What do you want now?

R: I love you, more than anything, I can't loose you.

L: Why do you have to get so jealous?

R: I dunno Laura.

L: Don't worry your forgiven.

R: Thanks.

L: Catch ya later yeah?

R: Sure.

Laura kept walking.

L: He's not normal.

S: What?

L: He hasn't hugged me or anything today, not even touched me once.

S: Ahh right.

L: It's just weird.

S: Yeah it does sound a bit weird.

L: Maybe he feels shy or something.

S: Yeah, I guess so.

L: What's Des like when you're at work?

S: Well as you know only you and Roger know were together but he's very steady around people but totally different when were alone.

L: He is quite a charmer but isn't he…

S: Yep.

L: Do you ever think you'll tell people about you?

S: Yeah.

L: Good, did the boys tell you how I was in the boys changing rooms?

S: No.

L: We'll I did, don't think they were impressed.

S: You really don't have a care in the world do you?

L: Nope.

End of Shift

L: Heya boys.

Boys: Hey Laura.

L: Let's go have some fun.

R: Oh no.

L: It will be fun Roger.

They all went down to the local pub; Sheelagh and Laura were the only girls there. They were mucking around.

L: Right boys, lets all head back to Sheelagh's.

They all headed back and set up the twister mat.

L: Whose gonna challenge me then?

D: I'm first.

L: Good.

They began to play twister, all the men were soon knocked out and it was on between Sheelagh and Laura.

R: This should be good.

D: Your telling me, two women all over each other.

All the men laughed, the girls glared at them.

L: I retire Shee wins.

Men: AWWW!

The girls laughed and walked out of the room to get more drinks.

Des followed them.

D: How you girls feeling about spending the whole night with a bunch of lads?

L: I live with two boys.

D: Yeah but there 14 and 7.

L: Yeah so?

D: So... nothing.

Both of the girls laughed and got some more drinks out and took them in, after a few hours they were all completely drunk, they all fell asleep at Sheelaghs.

Next Morning

Laura and Roger, were the first to awake, they quietly left the room.

R: How ya feeling Baby?

L: Like someone hit me over the head with a plank of wood.

R: Maybe they did Laura.

L: Do you think we should make them all some brekki?

R: Yeah, why not.

L: Ok, you make the coffee and I'll make some toast.

They both got to work.

L: Maybe you better make some orange juice too, because not everyone drinks coffee.

R: How many of us are there?

L: 10 including us two.

They soon prepared the breakfast. Laura found a whistle and went into the lounge blowing threw it.

L: Brekki's ready you lot.

They all woke slowly, mumbling and groaning.

L: Come on you lot, get up, we have to be at work in an hour.

Roger was laughing in the kitchen.

L: Oi you, sit down and eat your brekki, or you'll be in my bad books.

Tony and Des walked in.

T: We should all go camping one night, you know us boys.

L: Oi, what about us girls?

T: You girls don't go camping.

L: We do so you sexist git.

T: Oh yeah prove it then?

L: Fine, we'll all go camping, I and Shee will look after ourselves, plus we'll get some more girls, and you look after yourselves.

T: You're on.

A few weeks later, they were on their way into the forest, the girls team consisted of, Sheelagh, Laura, Sam, Jo and Leela, and the boys were Des, Roger, Dan, Zain and Phil.

D: Right boys, were going to make sure, we kick their buts.

Da: Please, it's going to be easy, a bunch of girls against us.

Z: I wouldn't underestimate them, if I was you, they're pretty strong.

P: Jo and Laura are prolly the only two we have to watch, the others will be complaining soon.

Dan looked at the ground and saw a snake slither past

Da: SNAKE!

Both Dan and Phil, jumped into Zain and Roger's arms, the girls were secretly videotaping behind a tree, they managed not to laugh, and ran back to their camp ground.

L: This alone is enough to make you feel good, now hide the camera, we don't want it found girls.

They all laughed to themselves as they hid it, Roger and Zain came too see them.

R: Hey girls are you interested in coming over for dinner tonight?

J: Yeah sure, what's on the menu?

Z: Don't know, Des and Phil is cooking.

S: whispered to Laura Hope it's not snake.

The girls all began laughing.

J: We'll be there at 6 pm.

R: Right bye.

L: Jokingly SNAKE!

All the girls laughed hysterically.

That Night

6pm soon came around and they all headed to the boys campground.

L: Hey boys, how are you doing?

D: Great, yourselves?

L: Our spot is great, were all having so much fun.

D: We brought the cricket bat but forgot the ball.

L: Well that was stupid Desmond.

P: Dinners ready, who wants what; we have wine, beer and coke.

S: Wine please.

Le: Wine, thanks.

J: Beer thanks mate.

Sa: Wine please.

L: Ill be different and have coke thanks.

They all sat down on logs they ate, drank and talked.

L: You enjoying yourselves so far?

D It's quite fun actually we're getting a lot of male bonding time.

S: Seen any snakes?

D: No.

L: There was one in Sam and Sheelagh's tent.

J: We had it for lunch it was nice.

P: That is disgusting girls.

L: It was quite nice actually.

D: That's just gross.

Z: I've heard snake's really nice.

L: Yeah it is.

D: That's really wrong.

J: Well we better get back night boys.

They all headed back to the campsite, they sat around the campfire.

L: I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired.

Sh: Night Lau.

She went into her tent, and Leela came in after her.

L: Hey, everything ok?

Le: Do you think Zain is gay?

L: Umm personally no, but I can find out if you like.

Le: its ok, was just wondering.

L: He's a good look guy, nice body too, you sure you don't want me to find out?

Le: Ok, find out then.

L: I have a feeling he's straight, but then I did think Roger was gay, but that was prolly just his attitude.

Leela laughed and hit her with the pillow, Laura laughed and chased her outside, and they all began a major pillow fight, Laura collapsed against a log breathlessly as Jo came up and struck her in the stomach, she fell off the log hitting her head.

L: Thanks Jo! Now I am really going to bed.

She crawled into her tent and collapsed on top of her bed falling asleep.

S: She looked pissed off.

SA: She looked like she was in pain.

Le: I noticed that when I was talking to her in the tent.

S: Strange, I hope she's ok.

SA: You're her best mate, you should know.

S: Well since her and Roger have been together, I hardly see her.

Le: She prolly feels the same when you're with Des.

J: You two have been best mates for awhile now, maybe you just need a break, because things a changing, your both in serious relationships now.

S: Yeah I guess your right.

They all finally crawled into bed at about 2am.

Next Morning

Laura was the first one up, due to going to bed so early, she made Brekki but immediately felt sick afterwards so covered it for the others, she left them a note and went for a walk. She ran into Zain.

Z: Hey Laura.

L: Oh, hi Zain.

Z: Where you off too?

L: The nearest town.

Z: Want some company.

L: Yeah that would be good thanks.

They walked into the town and stopped outside a chemist.

L: I'll be 2 secs.

She went inside and came back with a paper bag, which she put in her pocket.

Z: Everything ok?

L: I think I may be pregnant, but don't go telling anyone ok?

Zain smiled.

Z: Roger was saying last night how he'd love to have a family.

L: Really?

Z: Yeah

L: I dunno how I feel about it, I would like one but we've only been dating a few months.

Z: Things seem to be getting serious.

L: They are.

Z: Do you love him?

L: Yeah, but we've never talked about our feelings.

Z: Right, you two need a night on your own, leave it with me.

L: Oh, Zain I know it may sounds rude, but are you interested in men or women?

Z: I'm interested in women.

L: Anyone we know?

Z: You never know I'll see you later.

Laura headed back to camp; the girls were all slowly getting up and moving around.

J: Morning, your up early.

L: Yeah, umm, I'll be back in a second

She walked off to take her test then came back.

L: Where's Shee?

J: Off with Sam.

L: Oh right.

J: They'll be back in a few hours.

L: Ok.

She walked over to the boy's camp site.

L: Hey Rog, you got a minute?

R: Sure, one second Phil.

L: You going somewhere?

R: Going fishing.

P: Come on Roger, let's go.

R: Sorry, is it Important?

L: No go on, go join your mates.

R: Bye.

She went back to the camp but all the girls had gone, she sat down by the camp fire

Lunchtime

the girls finally came back.

J: Hey what you doing on ya own?

L: You all went out.

J: Sorry, didn't think you'd want to come.

L: Forget it; I'm going to lie down

She went into her tent and fell asleep.

J: She is going to love tonight.

Le: I hope so.

Zain walked up to the girls.

Z: Is Laura around?

J: She's in her tent.

Z: Thanxs.

Zain walked into the tent and woke her

L: Hey Zain.

Z: How did the test go?

L: It was positive.

Z: Hey that's good.

L: Yeah I guess.

Z: You ok?

L: I just don't know how serious Roger is about me, I mean he doesn't even have time to talk for 2 minutes.

Z: Laura, anyone can see he's crazy about you, you're fantastic women. Just wait a few days before you make any decisions.

L: Ok Thanxs Zain.

Z: C'ya later.

L: Bye

Zain went outside.

S: Zain? Is she ok?

Z: I think so, just a bit quiet.

S: Ok.

Z: Let's just hope tonight goes too plan.

That night

Everyone had gathered in the forest, Sheelagh went to get Laura.

S: Wana go for a walk?

L: Sure

Sheelagh led her to the others.

All: Surprise, Happy Birthday.

L: Oh guys, you didn't have too do this.

R: Yes we did Laura.

She hugged him

L: Thank you Babe.

R: No problem.

They ate dinner while they laughed and joked.

R: Laura, why don't we go for a walk?

L: Sure

they began walking.

R: Laura, I love you, you mean so much too me, you make me happier than anyone ever has.

L: I love you too, I can't imagine been with out you now.

R: You can tell me if it's too soon I'll understand, but will you marry me?

Laura was speechless.

L: Roger, I would love too is your wife, but first I need you too know I am pregnant.

Rogers face crept into a huge smile

R: That's brilliant.

L: Then my answers yes.

R: Terrific.

L: Come on, we should head back to the group.

R: Yeah.

He put his arm around her and they walked back to the group.

S: Well?

L: I said yes.

They all stood and congratulated them.

L: And were going to have a baby as well.

J: That's great guys.

Z: We should defiantly celebrate.

They began celebrating the engagement and pregnancy.

A week Later

They were back at Sun Hill and no one had officially won as they all decided not to compete.

Zain, Jo and Phil had returned to CID and the rest returned to UNIFORM.

S: Well it was a good week wasn't it?

L: Yeah, it was good to be away from this place and away from fighting crime.

S: And it was fun getting to know the others better as well. Are you looking forward too getting married to Roger?

L: Yeah I am actually.

S: Good.

L: You think you and Rog will ever tie the knot?

S: Yeah, maybe one day.

L: You don't sound too confident.

S: I don't really think he's the type Lau.

L: Maybe he isn't, but maybe he is Shee, you should talk to him.

S: I don't want to pressure him.

L: Ok, I understand that.

S: Come on then let's get to the briefing.

They walked out and ran into the boys.

L: Morning Sweetheart.

R: Morning, is your tummy still hurting?

L: Yeah a bit.

S: What's wrong?

L: My tummy's been hurting this morning.

S: Well take it easy then.

L: I will don't you worry.

Sheelagh and Laura both giggled and they all walked into the Briefing.

L: Hey Leela!

Le: Hey Laura, looks like we have a new sgt.

L: What's her name?

Le: Umm G…

D&S: GEMMA!

Ge: Hey guys.

They both ran up and hugged her.

S: What are you doing here?

G: Im the new sgt.

S: Awesome.

L: Des? Whose she?

D: Um Shee's best mate, go way back.

L: Oh right.

Laura sat with Roger.

R: You ok?

L: Yeah, tummies still hurting.

R: Maybe I should take you too see a doctor.

L: it's prolly just the morning sickness Babe.

Roger put his arm around her and she moved to sit on his lap.

R: You will let me know if it gets worse yes.

L: Of course.

He hugged her, Gina walked in

G: PC Bryant, kindly sit on your own chair.

L: Yes Ma'am.

She stood up shakily; everyone could clearly see she was in pain when she collapsed.

R&S: Laura!

S: Ma'am gets an ambulance now. Come on Laura, wake up Hun.

She began checking her pulse and everything, the ambulance arrived and they took her to hospital with Roger.

Gi: Sheelagh you, Leela and Des get down there now and keep us informed.

They left for the hospital.

D: Roger? Any news?

R: Nah, she's been looked at now.

The doctor came out

Doc: Roger, can you just come into my office please?

R: Sure.

He walked in and over to Laura.

Doc: Im afraid your wife suffered a miscarriage.

Laura began to cry, Roger held her close.

R: Thank- you Doctor.

Doc: I'll leave you on your own for a bit.

R: Thank you.

L: I'm so sorry Roger.

R: It isn't your fault Laura.

She cried in his arms

L: I want to go back to work, but I don't want anyone to know yet.

R: Are you serious?

L: Yes, let's go.

They walked out Laura said nothing to the other 3 as they made there way back, she walked off.

D: Is everything alright?

R: Mmm.

He went and caught up with her as Gemma came out of the briefing room.

G: You two, we've had a report of a break in, please go deal with it.

She walked off.

L: Stupid cow.

R: Look I'll get someone else, you go sit down.

L: Bye.

She went and sat by herself in the canteen; Zain came in and walked over.

Z: You ok?

L: Voice breaking Im fine…

Z: What's happened?

L: I had a miscarriage.

She began to cry, Zain went and hugged her.

Z: I am so sorry Laura.

L: We really wanted this baby.

Z: Your young you can try again Laura.

L: I'll be back in a minute ok?

She went to the bathroom, Leela was in there.

Le: Laura, you're bleeding.

L: I know.

Le: Did you lose the baby?

L: Yeah, I should go see Gina.

Le: I'll come.

They walked to her office.

L: Ma'am, about before…

G: Are you alright?

L: I lost my baby.

G: Do you want some time off?

L: No thank-you, I'll cope better around people.

G: Ok, but if you ever need time off you come tell me ok? How about you just take it easy today?

L: yes Ma'am.

She and Leela walked out.

Le: How ya feeling?

L: I dunno, sad, upset, and emotional.

Gemma came around the corner and saw Laura and Leela.

G: I thought I told you PC Bryant to go out on patrol.

L: Roger took someone else.

G: When I give you an order I expect you to follow it.

L: Get screwed.

She walked off and Leela followed.

G: PC BRYANT!

L: I said piss off go join ya best mate and leave me alone.

Le: Don't get on then?

L: I hardly know her; I'm just not in the mood for her.

Le: I can understand that, how's Roger?

L: Well we haven't really had a chance to talk about it; he was so excited about the baby though I'll be surprised if he's not upset.

Le: I just hope you're not going to fall apart over this.

L: I love Roger, he's my life I'd be mad to ever let this destroy us.

Le: Have you talked to Sheelagh?

L: No, I'd rather talk to you.

Le: Everything alright between you and Sheelagh?

L: Yeah things a fine.

Le: Ok, as long as you're sure.

L: I am.

Next Morning

Laura had been up all night long at the toilet.

R: Stay home today, I'll let Gina know.

L: Ok thanks.

He went to work, Gemma was running the briefing.

G: You're late.

R: I know, sorry. Umm Laura isn't going to be in today she's not well.

G: Oh, she got a cold, you tell her I want her here and dressed in 10 minutes, that's all.

Roger went to see Gina.

R: Ma'am, Laura's not well she's been up all night, because of the baby, PC Osborne told me she had to be here in 10 mins.

G: You leave it with me oh and Roger, go and be with her, I'll cover for you.

R: Thanks Ma'am.

Gina stood up and went into the briefing room.

Gi: Sgt Osborne, PC Bryant and Valentine won't be in today.

G: Why not, what makes them so special?

Gi: The fact that Laura Bryant suffered a miscarriage yesterday morning, makes it ok for her to miss today and Roger Valentine is her fiancée so it is hard on both.

G: Im sorry Ma'am, I didn't know.

Gi: Well in future find out the whole story.

G: Yes Ma'am.

Gi: On with your work then.

She walked out.

S: What's this about Laura losing the baby?

Le: Oh that's right Laura didn't tell you.

S: She told you, but didn't tell me?

Le: Yeah.

Sheelagh was pretty hurt by this but didn't show it. Des noticed the conflict in his girlfriend's friendship and wondered what had happened, he walked over to her.

D: Shee, what's going on between you and Laura?

S: I don't know things have been different these last few days, we seem to clash all the time now and she doesn't even trusts me enough to tell me things now and Gemma's making things worse by been so horrible towards her.

D: Yeah but Laura can give as good as she gets everyone knows that, she's a pretty strong person.

S: At the moment she's going to be a wreck, her and Roger have just lost the baby and I know how much she wanted this baby she was so excited.

Meanwhile

Laura was sitting on the bed when Roger arrived home.

L: Hey baby.

R: Hey, you ok?

L: The doctor rang; he said the baby was a girl.

R: Oh cool.

L: I thought maybe we should give her a name and make a plaque and make a small garden too her in the yard and hang the plaque in it.

R: That sounds beautiful Laura.

L: I was thinking we should call her Bella.

R: Bella Valentine, it sounds great Laura.

She smiled and hugged him.

L: I don't think we should mention this to anyone until, were all finished.

R: Yeah you're right; it'll make it just perfect that way won't it?

L: I love you Roger, more than anything.

R: Love you too Laura and everything's going to be ok

L: What are you doing home anyway?

R: Gina sent me home said I should be with you.

L: God something must be wrong she's too kind these days.

R: I get the feeling she may have been though this before.

L: Maybe you're right; I don't know its very UN Gina like.

R: Come on let's go get started on that garden.

They worked most of the day at the garden and had finished by tea time.

R: I'm taking you out for dinner.

L: Umm can we just get take away I don't really feel like going out tonight, Im still going to the toilet a lot.

R: Ok, I'll go get some, be back soon.

He left while Laura got showered and dressed and opened a bottle of wine.

R: Hey, I'm back.

L: Good I'm bloody starving.

Roger laughed and handed her the food, he went to get plates out but she put them back and grabbed to forks.

L: We'll eat out of the boxes in front of the fire.

R: Ok saves washing up I guess.

Meanwhile

Des and Sheelagh arrived back at their place.

D: I should ring Roger and see how Laura is.

S: Ok, Im going to have a shower.

D: Don't you want to talk to her?

S: No, have fun.

She went upstairs.

Des looked behind her confused and rang Roger.

R: Hello?

D: Hey Rog, its Des. Just ringing to see how Laura is.

R: She's great. Hey Des were going to have a BBQ here on Saturday and would love it if you and Shee could come.

D: Sure, as long as Laura's up to it.

L: In the background I am!

Des and Roger laughed.

D: Well I better go cya soon.

Couple of days later

Laura was back at work, her and Sheelagh still weren't communicating so Gemma decided to pair herself with Laura for the day.

L: Oh just what I need on my first day back.

Roger smiled at her.

R: Be nice.

L: All ways is.

She walked out after Gemma, and they began driving. During Refs they sat in a park.

G: So, how are you coping?

L: Yeah good, it's getting easier and Rogers been great about it.

G: What about you and Sheelagh, seems to be a bit of a difference in opinion at the moment.

L: You're her best mate not me.

G: Mine and Sheelagh's friendship will never be as strong as you and Sheelagh.

L: I really wanted to speak to her about the whole miscarriage thing but then you came along and she was so happy, and then Des said you had been best friends for years.

G: Never listen to Des Laura, he's not always right.

L: I guess I have been stupid.

G: Talk to her Laura, you're her best mate, not me.

L: Thanks Gemma.

They headed back to Sun Hill.

L: Well I'll catch up with you later Gemma.

She walked off and went to find Sheelagh, she finally found her in the women's change room.

L: Hey.

S: Oh… Laura, hi!

L: Shee, I'm really sorry, I got jealous, cause I though Gemma was going to change things between us.

S: Me too Laura, but you're my best mate; you're always the one I can rely on.

They hugged and started laughing.

S: So how ya feeling?

L: Not bad.

S: Truthfully?

L: I feel sore but I'm getting better.

S: Well I am always here if you wana talk.

L: Thanks Shee, it means a lot.

S: No problem.

Saturday

The weekend finally came around and they were all at Laura and Rogers for a BBQ.

Z: So Laura, howz you doing?

L: Great Zain, what about you?

Z: Yep I'm good.

Roger called them all outside and put his arm around Laura, we want you all to witness the unveiling of the memorial to our daughter Bella.

He pulled the sheet down and revealed the Plaque and Garden.

The End.


End file.
